the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Savannah van Dukas
Savannah van Dukas (2003-2090s) was the daughter of Riley Bell and Abram van Dukas. In elementary school, Dukas was virtually friendless thanks to her naturally blue ears. In 2015, Savannah was notified of a summer camp, and she chose to attend it. During the camp, she hung out with Annie McCallin quite often, as they got along very well. On the last day of camp, the head of camp, Charity Hirz, enslaved the students to the T and i Factory. Savannah and Annie were nearly burned at the stake, but their friends helped them escape. After participating in the following fight, Dukas dueled Charity, but the clash ended in a draw when Hirz deserted the fight, only to seal her demise. After the battle ended, Savannah proceeded to put out the fire. Along with Annie, she was shown Charity’s mysterious past. Shortly afterwards, Dukas participated in a revolution against terrorists at their school. After the revolution ended, Savannah van Dukas finished school. Savannah and Naay were married in the summer of 2019. Savannah became pregnant shortly after, and Naay began to worry that he had passed on his cybernetic condition to his son, though this proved not to be the case. Savannah gave birth to a son, Edward van Dukas, in 2020 and named Baby Intelligence the godfather. However, Naay died during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving Savannah to raise Edward alone. Upon receiving her college degree, Dukas joined the FBI in 2026, though she also served the Advance Guard. In the 2090s, she was killed during a mission. Biography Early life Little is known about Savannah's early life. She was born in 2003 to Riley Bell and Abram van Dukas, who were the cousins of the Bell family, which was known for their evil and violent ways. Her parents were neglectful to her. While they were unsure why her ears were blue but finally got used to it. Unlike many people she knew, her parents accepted her and patiently listened to her troubles, even when they didn’t find them pertinent. In elementary school, Dukas was virtually friendless. Savannah also hit the theatre in 2014 and got the leading role of Jessie the Cowgirl. Camp Fun and Games In 2015, In 2015, Savannah was notified of a summer camp, and she chose to attend it. During the camp, she hung out with Annie McCallin quite often, as they got along very well. On the last day of camp, the head of camp, Charity Hirz, enslaved the students to the T and i Factory. Savannah and Annie were nearly burned at the stake, but their friends helped them escape. After participating in the following fight, Dukas dueled Charity, but the clash ended in a draw when Hirz deserted the fight, only to seal her demise. After the battle ended, Savannah proceeded to put out the fire. Along with Annie, she was shown Charity’s mysterious past. After the revolution ended, Savannah van Dukas finished school. While she was still close to Annie, Savannah did not get as much attention from the latter because McRae was also close to fellow student Kaylee. Second NoHead War Savannah and Naay married in a quiet ceremony at some point between 2015 and 2019 in the north of America with only witnesses from the local tavern. Both Naay and Savannah were unhappy that Baby Intelligence was unable to attend their small wedding. When Mr. Stupid NoHead returned, Naay began supporting the police. Naay and Savannah lived for some time at the Dukas house, but the two was not around very often as they was usually sent on many missions for the police. In the days following, Savannah found out that she was expecting Naay's child. Naay seemed to become withdrawn and sullen at the news, but Savannah was over the moon and radiant, although she did not reveal why. Nevertheless, Savannah and Naay split up. Naay feared for the child Savannah was carrying, worried that the child would be like him. All of his old fears over his relationship with Savannah resurfaced, and he withdrew from her rather than hurt her. She moved back in with her parents. However, their split did not last very long. Naay, after the Battle of Ithica, finally saw sense and reunited with Savannah sometime before December. Savannah learned that her father had been murdered by robot soldiers. She ultimately gave birth to a son, Edward van Dukas, named in honor of her late father. Savannah and Naay both felt that Baby Intelligence should be Edward's godfather. During the latter part of the Second NoHead War, General Naay was killed by Baby Intelligence, who believed Naay had betrayed them. Savannah was heartbroken to learn what had happened; indeed, she never remarried. Still, she raised Edward on her own. 2023 In 2023, on the morning before Dukas proceeded to college, Kaylee picked up Dukas and they both picked up McCallin. Upon receiving her college degree, Dukas joined the FBI in 2026, bringing Edward with her. In the 2040s, Savannah was in the Advance Guard under the government, together with Russell Stewart, Emily Vane, and Evans, and presumably there were others. After that, she continued working with McRae and Kaylee (the latter had joined the Government Defense Army). Battle of Transylvania In January of 2042, Savannah was part of the Government Defense Army force that went to rescue the S.M.S.B. from Transylvania Quarters, only to realize that they were not needed. During the battle with the Knights of Plague, she shot a Stun beam at the Gladiator and dueled Becca Smith. Becca proved too strong for Savannah, though, and she was severely injured and knocked unconscious in the fight. Savannah was also very disappointed when Red X died in the fight. Following the conclusion of the battle, Savannah needed to spend some time at NYC Hospital to recuperate. The Styricat Death During a mission for the FBI, Savannah van Dukas was killed off. Although Annie McRae was depressed by her loss, she still continued her job. Physical description Savannah had stringy brown hair, brown eyes, and a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angry. She was described as being quite slim and always wearing the same brown jacket. Savannah never gave much attention to her appearance. She was unusually tall for her age, standing 5’10 at age ten and being 196 centimeters by adulthood. Although she was known mostly for her blue ears, she had many other notable traits. Personality and traits Savannah was an extremely strong and quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Savannah was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Although many thought Savannah was bizarre, Annie, Cherical, Charity, and Freddy eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanor and voice were often bossy and firm; however, whenever she was angry the quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel and slight shrillness. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a “knack for embarrassing honesty” according to Annie. Savannah was very good at comforting others. Savannah was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. Other students hated her and often rendered her ears the laughingstock of the grade. She was unfazed by this, though, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. She once said that she does not like playing ball much, but she has still been seen enjoying a game of tennis with Annie. Savannah was very loyal to the few friends she had, supporting Annie even when they were enslaved. Powers and abilities Savannah was a surprisingly skilled duelist, despite a lack of training, which is what caused the Government Defense Army to accept her despite her age. She adept at wielding a sword in combat and managed to inflict a back wound on the more powerful Charity Hirz, making her the only adolescent who could fight Hirz and survive. She survived an encounter with the likes of Becca Smith. Perhaps her most tremendous feat is that she nearly incapacitated the Gladiator. Relationships Family Mother Savannah and her mother were close. It's unknown how Riley took the news that her daughter and Naay were in love and that they planned to marry. It's also unknown how she initially reacted to Savannah's pregnancy. Riley was frantic with worry over her daughter's participation in the Second NoHead War and opted to stay with her during her pregnancy, while Abram went on the run from the NoHeads. It's unknown how she took the news of her daughter's death, but one can assume that the loss of her only child was devastating. After the final battle of the Second NoHead War Riley would raise the boy after his parents' deaths with the help of Edward´s godfather Bladepoint. Annie McCallin , Savannah's best friend and eventual partner.]] Savannah became friends with Annie McCallin after they met at a play and were reunited at camp. They tend to get along very well on a day-to-day basis, though Annie occasionally becomes annoyed by Savannah’s lack of discipline, while she occasionally becomes annoyed by her nagging. Their only notable row was over Savannah hearing Annie saying “she might also have issues besides her ears.” Annie and Savannah are quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, and both share intense personalities. Savannah and Annie spent nearly all their time together during Camp Fun and Games, and during their enslavement they remained as close as possible. They also have the most philosophical and moral disagreements with one another. Annie tends to be dismissive of Savannah’s opinions, and can even grow angry when she tries to argue her point, but generally comes to agree later. Despite their differences, Annie and Savannah tended to support one another at the expense of others when necessary. Savannah repeatedly chose to help and support Annie as they tried to discover the truth behind Camp Fun and Games. Annie is similarly protective and supportive of Savannah. She is quick to defend Savannah from those who insult her for her looks or personality and protects her instinctively in dangerous situations. Annie eventually explains that she and Savannah are like sisters. They share similar upbringings children with hiccups in their upbringing, and show each other unconditional love despite many differences and disagreements. Savannah and Annie remained best friends into adulthood, and eventually became crime fighters. They were also coworkers for many years as employees of the FBI in law enforcement. Charity Hirz Charity Hirz was the head of Camp Fun and Games. She tended to openly show preferential treatment for Annie and an extent for Savannah. Despite being impressed by Savannah’s physical prowess, Charity’s treatment of Savannah likely had more to do with her close friendship with Annie. Despite this, Savannah was still seen to defend Charity on occasion before the enslavement. It is unknown exactly how she reacted to learning of Charity’s true motives and allegiance, but given her personality, it is highly likely that she came to both forgive Hirz for her faults and even admire her for her bravery. Cherical McSnake During Camp Fun and Games, Savannah van Dukas’ relationship with Cherical McSnake was nothing short of uncertainty and fear. When Savannah first saw Cherical at camp, she got the initial feeling that Cherical disliked her; only after her second day did Savannah learn he viewed her as a threat. They were able to make up, and generally retained a more fruitful relationship. She even let Cherical carry her twice. After being enslaved, Savannah couldn’t have loathed Cherical more. She even insulted him after he took her to the Fire Room. Despite her her hatred of her taskmaster, she still felt sorry for him when he saw Charity die and seemed to be depressed. After the fight, Cherical revealed several photos and holograms that contained not only the truth about his and Charity’s motives and unwavering allegiance to the greater good, but also relayed a crucial message from Charity. Besides Charity Hirz and Annie McCallin, Savannah considered Cherical to be the bravest person she knew. Savannah ensured that Cherical’s true past was known, which inadvertently proved Cherical innocent to the police. Ironically, the two shared many similarities that neither of them were aware of. Both were formerly outcasts. Both went to the same middle school. Both of their parents were neglectful. Both Cherical and Savannah’s childhoods involved Charity (McSnake met her when she was sixteen, while Savannah knew her at camp). Both wore odd clothes. In addition, the two grew up virtually friendless in elementary school. At Camp Fun and Games, both were disliked, but could warm up to Annie and Freddy. Furthermore, both had at least one near-death experience in the t and i factory: Charity nearly blasted Savannah to shreds, while Cherical nearly fell in the fire he had cast earlier. However, both Savannah and Cherical had at least one silver gleaming: both of them knew how to duel and were exceptionally good at it, despite having very little training. Freddy At Camp Fun and Games, Savannah van Dukas began warming up to Freddy. Freddy was affectionate towards her as well. He was very concerned after she was tortured, but was stopped from helping her. He later saved her life in the t and i Factory, and she returned the favor by putting out Cherical's Igniferno. The following day, he let her escort him. Freddy also joined Savannah in the Conquest of Dixon. Appearances * * * * * * Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Notes and references Category:Advance Guard Category:Widowed individuals Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:2003 births Category:2090s deaths Category:NYC Hospital patients Category:Only children Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:American individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Department of Justice personnel Category:Heroines